


Three Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Glimpses into Sakura and Tomoyo's blossoming relationship.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Three Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift fic for an exchange in 2017, but lost the account without a chance to orphan a couple years ago, and cannot find the name of the original receip. If you recognise this as yours, and you want it added back to your gifts, please leave a comment and I can do so <3

On longer nights, Tomoyo thought it was poetic. Fitting. Destined. Her mother had loved Sakura’s, and never had it reciprocated. And she thought she carried the same weight, longing and looking after her, watching over her from her side, bearing the heartache as Sakura’s love was directed at other men. Older men. Doing her best to be happy for her when she got attention and affection from her crushes. And in many ways, she wasn’t faking - it gave her joy to see Sakura’s smile, to know that she was happy.

(She never told Sakura, but after Yukito rejected Sakura, Tomoyo was torn between celebration and upset; she was sad that Sakura was hurting, and had wanted things to work out for her, but she felt some selfish relief that she wouldn’t lose her to him.  
Then, later, when Syaoran and her decided they were better off as friends, she did the same; relieved that it was over, and even more relieved that they ended on good terms, that neither were sad about the breakup.)

Imagine Tomoyo’s surprise when Sakura finally realised all she’d been looking for had been waiting patiently by her side for years.

At the park, in an unusually shy, subdued confession, Sakura’s feelings fell from her mouth, admitting that she’d thought about it for a while, but was afraid, scared that their friendship would be damaged if things went wrong, but that she couldn’t keep it inside any longer. That she hoped Tomoyo didn’t think it was too weird, because they were related, even if it wasn’t too closely. That she understood if Tomoyo didn’t want to, and she hoped it wouldn’t change anything.  
And Tomoyo interrupted, because she could see Sakura convincing herself of an impending rejection that would never come, held Sakura’s hands, and looked her in the eye.

“Sakura. I’ve liked you for years. I thought you were the one that would never want to be with me. Would you like to be girlfriends?”  
With tears in her eyes, Sakura nodded, and pulled Tomoyo into a tight embrace.

\---

Sakura assumed there would be a video camera on their first date together as girlfriends. She’d spent an extra ten minutes in front of the mirror, trying to make herself look nice, because she wanted this one to look good, especially if they wound up watching it back in years to come. Of course, she knew Tomoyo would think she looked cute no matter what, but it was the principle of the thing - she wanted to put in the extra effort.

It was about halfway through the date (a walk through the park, first, then on to a restaurant they’d both been wanting to go to for a while, but it was too fancy for Sakura to feel comfortable visiting for no reason) that Sakura realised the video camera hadn’t materialised.

“Hey, Tomoyo, didn’t you bring your camera? I thought you’d want to film this?”

Tomoyo looked slightly bashful. “Not this time.”

Sakura’s stomach dropped a little. Was it not as important to her as she thought? Was she having second thoughts about dating?  
“Why not?” She prayed the nerves didn’t make her voice shake.

“Because, um…” Tomoyo looked away from her as she explained. “I used to like to film stuff so I could always see you when I thought we’d never get together. It meant I got to watch you and appreciate how cute you are even when I was alone. But now… Well, hopefully I have you forever. So I don’t have to do that as much any more. I’d rather experience it firsthand ...is that weird?”

Sakura responded only by hugging her tight around the waist and squeezing.  
Tomoyo smiled.

They held hands as they walked towards the restaurant, and Sakura realised how right it felt. Her heart skipped, but not from nerves, because why would she be nervous going out with Tomoyo? No, it was from excitement, the thrill of being with someone that made her feel calm, complete. Nothing was really different but it still felt new.

The place was very sophisticated, and slightly intimidating. Of course Tomoyo had enough money to afford it, but Sakura was afraid they would be able to tell that she wouldn’t be able to afford it if her girlfriend wasn’t paying (her girlfriend! Her heart skipped another beat). She double- and triple-checked her appearance of her reflection in the window as they approached.  
Their waitress was lovely, though - she smiled at them entering without even a hint of judgement, asked if it was a special occasion as she sat them down at a table, and beamed when Tomoyo proudly told her it was their first date. She came back with a small vase with two roses in it after she’d taken their drinks order.

Tomoyo helped Sakura pick out something she’d like - most of the dishes were foreign things she’d never heard of, far less knew how to pronounce. One of the best things about going on a date with someone she’d known for years already was that Tomoyo already knew what kind of food she liked, and helped narrow it down.  
And she picked well - the food was delicious, and they talked easily throughout the meal. They shared a dessert; Sakura accidentally got cream on her nose, and Tomoyo brushed it off with her finger, let her lick it off.

After they paid up and left, Sakura was slightly disappointed that that was the end of the date, but Tomoyo led her in a different direction than she was expecting.

“Are we not going home?”

“Nope. I know I said I didn’t want to bring my video camera, but I do want a memento of our first date. Let’s go to a photobooth.”

Sakura’s eyes lit up - she loved photobooths, especially the ones that made the photos into stickers. The one they went to was absolutely covered in them, and while they waited on the previous couple to finish up she studied them, wondering if she’d spot anyone she knew. A couple of her former and present classmates’ faces looked back at her, smiling - and eventually she located one in particular she hoped hadn’t been covered up.

“Look, Tomoyo!” She pointed at it. “Our first one is still here!”  
It was from around 7 years back, and had a ‘BFFs’ border around it - they were so young, then.  
Before Tomoyo could react, the previous couple let them know it was free, and walked off, arm in arm.

They stepped up to the camera and scrolled along to a love heart frame, and set off the countdown. Sakura smiled at the camera, head rested on Tomoyo’s shoulder, but at the last second, Tomoyo turned her head and kissed Sakura’s hair, resulting in Sakura smiling even wider than she already had been.

Once they printed out, Sakura took one of the stickers from the sheet and put it directly underneath their first one.

“We were so cute back then,” Sakura mused.

“We’re still cute now,” Tomoyo smiled, and planted another kiss on her cheek, which Sakura blushed at, then pulled her over to kiss her lips. Just chaste, and quick, but enough to make her blush bright red, as it was their first. She hadn’t planned it or thought it through, but probably wouldn’t have gone through with it if she had.

“Was- was it okay that I did that?” she asked, now nervous.

Tomoyo nodded and pulled her in for another - but as soon as their lips touched the shop owner yelled over at them to take it outside. They left, blushing and giggling.

\---

How do you say ‘I love you’ afresh when you’ve already said it a thousand times before?  
Sakura worried about it, and held back on saying it at all after they started dating. She’d said “I love you” as a friend more time than she could count, but she wanted their first time as girlfriends to be special, and she wanted to emphasise the escalation.

She had to do something special.

They agreed to meet in the park, at dusk, Sakura refusing to spill the beans on what she had planned, just promising, “It’s something special. Wear something cute.” And Tomoyo delivered, taking Sakura’s breath away on sight.

“So what is this ‘something special’?” Tomoyo asked by way of greeting.

“Trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Please, tie this blindfold on and don’t try peek ‘til I tell you you can look.”

Tomoyo looked at her with a healthy amount of trepidation, at first, before shrugging and tying it behind her head, wiggling the fabric to ensure her sightlessness. She heard Sakura whispering, then guiding her onto something - it only took a moment for her to click that they were about to fly. Sakura made her wrap her arms around her waist, and told her to hold on tight.

It was a strange sensation, feeling the wind whip around her skirt, and her weight supported on only a thin pole, but being completely unable to see where she was going. If she didn’t trust Sakura as much as she did, she was sure she’d be freaking out at this. Instead, she just hugged tighter.

When they began to descend (she felt it in her stomach) she asked if she could take off the blindfold yet.

“Not ‘til I tell you!”

“Soon?”

“Soon. Mind your legs, we’re about to land.”  
And seconds later, they did. From what senses she had available, she deduced they were somewhere outside of the city - grass tickled at her exposed shins; birds chirped, and the wind whistled, but there was little else to be heard. Sakura was whispering again, and Tomoyo smelled something light, and pleasant.

Before she could piece together what was happening, Sakura’s voice cut across her senses, saying, “Okay, I’m about to take the blindfold off, but keep your eyes closed for a sec.” She unknotted it from the back, then covered her eyes with her fingers as it fell to her shoulders.  
“And… Now you can look.” She whipped her hands away, and Tomoyo blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the light to find herself at the edge of a field, leading into a grove absolutely covered in flowers.

“Sakura, this… This is beautiful.” She turned her head to look at her girlfriend who was smiling gently at her. “What- why have you done this for me?”

“Well, I, um. I have something to tell you.” Sakura took in a deep breath, still smiling, but trembling a little.  
“I always thought I loved you like family, even before I found out we were cousins. You were so special to me, and I was so happy to have you in my life. But… Well, you know how bad I am at figuring out the right way I feel about someone, right?” She laughed sheepishly, blushing a little. “But… Well, I thought really hard about this even before I confessed, and while I told you I liked you then, what I want to tell you today is… I love you. I really love you so much, Tomoyo. I’m sure of that, now. And I really hope you stay in my life for as long as we’re both alive, in one way or another.”

Tomoyo blinked back tears of happiness, and hugged Sakura tight, picking her up a little, kissing her as she set her back down.  
“I love you too, Sakura. I knew you loved me, but knowing you love me is more than I had ever hoped for.”  
She showered her with kisses, then paused, briefly, to clarify, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

They sat in the grove for a while, holding one another and talking, the Flower card creating even more new flowers to celebrate with them all the while.

That night, after they’d both gone back to their homes, Tomoyo rewatched old videos, from back when her love was unrequited.  
It was worth the wait, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in August 2017 and deleted in May 2018. Reposted November 2020.


End file.
